


Affair Of The Heart

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea is finally free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair Of The Heart

Bea is finally free from Wentworth, of course she was meant to be in there forever but... when Joan broke it had been all too easy for Linda to turn things around, get a new court-date and bring her home. Linda, for all the she's quiet and hard-working, often keeps secrets, one of which had been that she had fallen for Bea, that she wanted her, wanting everything she could have with her. Linda is the one who brings Bea home. It feels like an affair, an illicit affair and yet... and yet she loves her, enough that when Bea kisses and caresses her she doesn't care about anything else.


End file.
